


Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!

by Saku015



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/M, Gentle Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naruto Couples Week 2018, Neck Kissing, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Episode: 95 Tactics for getting along with your daughter, Riding, SasuSaku Smut Month 2015, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The things that happened after Sarada went to bed...





	Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: The first pairing you shipped.  
> Day 1: Welcome home.

”I am really happy that my suggestion turned out well, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura said, turning her head towards her husband as the man was watching her, leaning against the kitchen counter. They had already eaten their takoyaki and Sarada was fast asleep in her bedroom.

”So, you were not a hundred percent sure about that?” Sasuke huffed, looking aside quickly. When she saw the flash of the betrayed expression on his face, Sakura let out a small giggle.

”She is a teenager, Sasuke-kun. You can never be totally sure when it comes to them,” she said, then turned her attention back to the plate in her hand.

”You were pretty easy to predict, though,” Sasuke said on a teasing voice. ”A smile from me was enough to take you off of your feet,” the man smirked and his wife splashed him down with water.

”If you have so much energy, go and take a shower. You stink.” Sakura felt as an arm wrapped around her waist and Sasuke nuzzled against her neck.

”I would be happy if you come with me… wife,” he purred and if Sakura would be younger, she definitely gave in – but not right then.

”I have to finish washing the dishes.” She titled her head back and let the man give her a kiss. ”We will meet in bed, I promise.”

 

Ten minutes and a bunch of washed plates later the couple was lying on their sides, facing each other. Since Sasuke missed one of his arms, the most common position was out of the picture and Sakura knew how hard was for his husband if anyone hovered over him while he was on his back – even if it was her. 

Sasuke ghosted his fingers up on her side and Sakura let out a small gasp. She was pretty ticklish and the man knew that well. She pouted at him and Sasuke’s lips curved into a smirk. That was his revenge for the missed shower. Sakura saw how the other’s wondered from her face to her chest and let out a small laugh.

”You can touch them, you know,” she said with a suggestive smile. 

Sasuke blushed and looked aside. He was not together with his wife so long that he felt himself quite inexperienced when it came to giving her pleasure. Sakura rolled her eyes lovingly. She took Sasuke’s hand into hers, then put it on one of her breasts. She arched his back and let out a small moan because of the friction the movement caused. Sasuke looked up with hope in his eyes because of the reaction.

”Was it,” he started, gluping, ”was it good?” He asked and felt as his blush deepened. Before he could turn his face away again, Sakura took it between her palms and kissed his lips. She lowered Sasuke’s hand between her legs and the other hissed feeling how wet the woman was.

”I think, this is the answer for your question,” Sakura said and the man growled. Sakura felt small shivers running down on her spine as her husband pulled her closer and planted small kisses and bites on her neck. She wanted to say that he should not have left marks, because what would others think, but they had so few times together like that, that she did not give a damn. ”Oh!” She let out a surprised gaps, when Sasuke rubbed his hardness against her sensitive clit and jolts of pleasure ran through her body.

”You like this, don’t you?” He murmured into her ear, then repeated the movement.

”Ngh – and you were the one who was worried that he could not give me pleasure,” Sakura breathed out, feeling as her cheeks heated up. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her on her nose before turning on his back. Sakura was sitting on his stomach, looking down at him with a questioning look.

”I want you to be on top tonight,” the man said and pushed some locks behind the woman’s ear.

”Are you sure?” Sakura asked and when Sasuke nodded a small, devilish smile appeared on her lips. She grinded her ass to the others’ cock which drew a swear out of the man. Sakura smirked down at him before positioning herself above the man. She lowered herself slowly, enjoying as Sasuke’s manhood rubbed all the right places. When he was fully inside her, Sakura leaned down to his ear. ”I will give you the best welcome home sex you have ever had, Sasuke-kun,” she said, then licked his earlobe.

Sasuke groaned and titled his head back. He knew that if his wife would say more things like that, he would come much earlier than he intends to. He just could not help it – Sakura was the sexiest woman he had ever known and the other took advantage of that! To take some of his dignity back, he thrust his hips up and got a long moan as an answer.

At first, they were gentle, exploring the others’ body all over again. However, as time went by, their pace picked up and they got perfectly in sync. Sakura pulled Sasuke in a sitting position and the man hid his face into the crook of her neck, her skin muffling his low grunts and moans. They reached their climax at the same time, then Sasuke lay back on his back, pulling Sakura with him. His arm was wrapped firmly around her smaller body as the woman pulled the comforter over them.

”Well, I have to say, you developed,” Sasuke teased, kissing the woman’s hair. Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked his leg. ”Ow! Why?” He asked with played offense.

”Because you deserved it,” Sakura said matter of factly, then lay her head on the top of the others’ chest. She kissed the still heated skin, then closed her eyes. ”Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!”


End file.
